Ponyville High
by indipindy16
Summary: HUMANIZED. Derpy is to be working on work experience as the cook at Dinky's school. But when she meets the handsome trainee in the science department, Doctor Whooves, will she be able to keep her sanity whilst not peeking in his business? As well as trying not to ruin her daughter's social life? K just to be sure.


Derpy groaned as her alarm clock bleeped in her ear. She turned it off, and got out of bed. Derpy had long, blonde, hair and amber eyes. She got dressed into her work uniform, and padded across the landing to wake Dinky up.

Dinky was Derpy's ten-year old daughter. She shared Derpy's amber eyes, but her hair was a brighter gold than Derpy's. Dinky also had a purple tint in her skin, unlike, Derpy, who had a grey tint. Dinky got up as though she had been already awake as Derpy padded downstairs to make her small family breakfast.

A few minutes later Dinky appeared in her school uniform, and ate the cereal laid out on the table for her. Derpy looked up at the clock.

'Dinky, hurry up. We'll be late.' Derpy advised her. Dinky sighed, and slurped up the last milk in the bowl. She washed it up, before the two padded upstairs to brush their teeth.

Derpy brushed her teeth vigorously until they shone, and Dinky did the same. Mother and daughter picked up their bags, and padded out of the house.

The two caught the first bus to the local school, and got off. Derpy kissed Dinky on the head and sent her off to the student entrance. Derpy slowly checked that Dinky couldn't see her before sneaking round to the staff entrance.

Derpy padded in. She gave a nod to the receptionist, Rarity. The pale woman was a bit older than Derpy, but she was still gorgeous. She had long purple hair, and blue eyes. She was over-pampered with make-up and blue eye-blush.

'Ah! Hello... was it Derpy Hooves? You're on work experience as the school cook, I presume?' Rarity spoke in a posh voice. Derpy nodded.

'Meet the main cook, Pinkie Pie, in the kitchens. Round the corner, first door on the left.' Rarity told her and immediately looked back down at her paperwork. Derpy blushed. This place was too tip-top for her. She hurried down the corridor, following Rarity's instructions. Suddenly she bumped into someone and fell over. A brown-tinted hand came into view.

Derpy took the hand and got up. She looked up to see a dark-brown-haired boy, about her age, looking down on her with his bright blue eyes. Books were strewn everywhere. Derpy hurriedly picked the them up for him.

'Thanks! I'm Doctor Whooves, trainee in the science department.' The boy smiled warmly. Derpy grinned back.

'I'm Derpy Hooves, on work experience in the kitchens. I was called Derpy because of my eyes...' Derpy looked down as her fringe flopped over her eyes, handing him the books hurriedly.

'Bye.' Derpy quickly scurried into the kitchens as he called after her. Derpy's mood became better at the smell of fresh blueberry muffins. She looked around, and saw a pink girl looking at her. She was Rarity's age, with bubbly pink hair and blue eyes.

'Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! Do you like muffins? Oh! I have to make a party 'cause you're new on staff!' Pinkie Pie started murmuring to herself. Suddenly a orange-tinted girl appeared, the same age as Pinkie Pie.

'Calm down, sugarcube, she's only her on work experience. I'm Apple Jack, or AJ, by the way.' The girl shook Derpy's hand. She had green eyes, and golden hair to her shoulders in a ponytail, and a large brown stetson.

'I'm Derpy. Derpy Hooves.' Derpy struggled to sound posh like Rarity. AJ laughed.

'Sugarcube, you don't have to be like that 'ere. I'm the school gardener. I run Gardening Club and grow all the fruit an' veg from the school dinners. I think I recognize you from somewhere. Ain't you that Dinky's mother?' AJ asked. Derpy nodded.

'Come on, Derpy! I'll teach you the basics of cooking. Do you like muffins?' Pinkie lead her away, with AJ muttering something about Derpy's eyes. But Derpy didn't notice. She felt like she was destined to work alongside Pinkie Pie. It was going to be a fun day!


End file.
